Thomas and Friends:Plans For Season Five
This story is continued from another. Go to this link on this site for more insight: https://geosheas-lost-episodes.fandom.com/wiki/Rusty_and_the_Boulder(Alternate_Episode) Britt Allcroft recently came back with a response on that alternate episode. Here's what she said, "Dear (withheld name), Back in the day, we were hiring people to work on ideas for new Thomas episodes. When we said they'd be brand new, there were SO many people coming in for ideas, a lot of them who watched Thomas as kids. Some of them seemed and acted like emos. This must've been in a phase where all they wanted was for everything to die. This must've been what drove them to get these ideas. Any of the ones who made something out of an episode too violent for kids was fired, and everyone who had something suitable enough for kids was kept. After the final versions, we decided to just forget about these original versions. Or, at least most of us did. I have tracked down who put episode on the tape. He was an internfor the cliche) who watched episodes after they were done being made. He agreed that quite a few of the episodes we watched weren't suitable for kids, but he didn't want them to be simply forgotten. He wanted at least SOME people to know and accept the truth of what season five was going to be, so he would sneak out the tapes, and burn them on to some official VHSs and DVDs to get them out to the world. You seem to be the only one we know who came across it. I told him about you and he was happy at least SOMEONE noticed. He then came back a day later, with tapes of all the lost versions of episodes. He had the original tapes we watched the episodes on, not existing tapes that were burned on. He gave them to me and said I could give them to you so you could know what else is planned. Would you like them? Yours truly, Britt Allcroft" I replied saying I would like the tapes. I got them about a week later and watched them to see what f**ked up things they were planning. It wasn't the scariest thing I'd ever seen, but it was kind of gruesome. At the end of Stepney Gets Lost, instead of Sir Topham Hatt stopping the claw from picking up Stepney, instead it picks him up, and Stepney is melted and burned alive. No wonder he only appeared in the background with no speaking role for the rest of the series. In Cranky Bugs, instead of the ship heading toward the shed at the docks, it instead heads towards Cranky, knocking him onto the shed, causing it to explode. The engines in the shed were planned to not appear in the next several episodes after this. In Put Upon Percy, Percy didn't escape the mine and is crushed, causing him to fall apart. In Horrid Lorry, the lorries all die in their accidents. In Toby and the Flood, Harold didn't come in and instead, Toby fell off the platform and fell in the water where he drowned. With what I mentioned before, the same thing would happen with Percy. All of these episodes would also have anticlimactic endings. These were only a few examples, and not every episode in the season had an alternate version of this kind, but it was still super dark for a kids show. That was scary, but I also thought it was interesting to see how the writers were thinking. It was their first season where they could do whatever they want, so you'd probably expect, doing whatever you want for the first time, they would get a bit crazy with their ideas of what THEY THEMSELVES wanted. I've had a new feeling for Thomas and Friends since then. A much more interested, respectful feeling. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Thomas Category:Alternate Ending Category:Alternate Scene Category:Original Versions Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:We need comments! Category:VHS Category:Lost Episodes Category:More comments please! Category:Creepypastas made by BigMarioFan